El Orgullo Masculino
by Isa-Lovegood
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy acaba de ser plantado en el altar, pero en medio de su tristeza, sera consolado por alguien a quien no le habia prestado mucha atencion. ONE SHOT.


Algunas notas previas:

- Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

- Mi objetivo es seguir esta historia en un fic diferente, pero me gustaría que me dieran opiniones.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>El Orgullo Masculino<strong>

Era tarde cuando me senté a la barra del bar. Aun iba vestida para matar, con el sensual vestido de tela vaporosa y escote profundo en la espalda, por lo que recibí una atención inmediata por parte del camarero.

- ¿Una noche ajetreada?- me pregunto-. ¿Qué va a tomar?

Lo de ajetreada no llegaba a definirla completamente. Como tampoco lo habría hecho etiquetarla como el colapso de la red flu o el cierre de Hogwarts.

- Un daiquiri de durazno, por favor.

- Enseguida.

Mientras esperaba, respire profundamente y mire a mí alrededor. La clientela del bar se había reducido bastante y mi mirada se centró en un hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un vaso que contenía un líquido ámbar. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados. Conocía aquel perfil: la cara pálida y afilada, los labios finos y el cabello rubio platino revuelto sobre la frente.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Sentí que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho por él. Tenía un aspecto triste, desolado, destruido. No podía culparlo por ello. Después de todo, Clarisse Zabini acababa de abandonarlo en el altar y, por si fuera poco, en vivo y directo por toda la red mágica televisiva, con miles de testigos. Había asistido a la boda porque parte de mi trabajo en San Mungo eran las relaciones públicas. De hecho, había trabajado incluso con Scorpius, un experto pocionista que proveía al hospital mágico desde hacía varios años, pero más en su rol como sanadora que como relacionista pública. Desde el principio me había gustado la combinación de rápida inteligencia y sentido del humor. Además, el hecho de que tuviera un fantástico cuerpo, delgado pero musculoso, y unos sensuales ojos no hacia ningún daño a la ecuación.

El camarero regreso con mi bebida. Le pague y comencé a tomarme mi daiquiri, tratando de no mirar a Scorpius. Jamás lo había visto demostrando esa falta de confianza en sí mismo. Habitualmente rezumaba seguridad por cada poro y, aunque nunca había llegado a entender su relación con Clarisse Zabini, él me había revelado en una ocasión parte de la atracción. Zabini estaba muy centrada en sí misma como para desear tener hijos. Eso convenía perfectamente a Scorpius, dado que él tampoco los deseaba; había confesado que el hecho de ser padre seria para él el camino directo al fracaso. Había bromeado al respecto del modo en el que la gente suele hacerlo cuando no se trata por completo de una broma, comentando que provenía de un largo linaje de malos padres y que estaba decidido a terminar de ponerle fin a aquella tendencia.

Tenía los hombros hundidos. Se inclinaba sobre la barra del bar con la mirada perdida. La pena se mezcló con la ira. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerle Zabini algo así? Es especial, del modo en el que lo había hecho. Con un suspiro, tome mi copa y me acerque al taburete que había vacío al lado del que él ocupaba. Scorpius me miro y cerró los ojos, no sin antes reconocer mi presencia con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

- Lo siento- dije-. Me duele que te haya ocurrido precisamente a ti algo así.

La boca de Scorpius tembló levemente. Entonces, abrió los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su copa.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo…

- Vi que un periodista te cazaba. ¿Pudo alguien más…?

- No fui lo suficientemente rápido. Me interceptaron dos más antes de que pudiera marcharme. Una era Rita Skeeter…

- Lo siento… No sé cómo es tan rápida, tomando en cuenta la edad que tiene.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Asentí, experimentando una oleada de compasión por todo el cuerpo.

- Claro- respondí, tratando de encontrar un tema neutral. Para ayudarme me termine el daiquiri- ¿Sabes que encontraron un nuevo uso a la sangre de dragón?

- Leí algo sobre el asunto- dijo, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida-. Pero en el artículo no revelaban cual era.

- Aja, creo que quieren lanzar un libro recopilatorio para obtener más ingresos. Como si no se fuera a filtrar el primer día.

El silencio cayo entre nosotros y sentí un fuerte impulso de romperlo.

- ¿Ya conoces la nueva reserva de dragones en Australia?- pregunte, me miro con manifiesta curiosidad-. Al parecer encontraron una nueva especie en el desierto australiano y quieren atrapar uno para llevarlo ahí y estudiarlo.

Otro silencio cayó sobre nosotros, pero esta vez era un silencio especulativo, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo sobre mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione al notar su mirada fija en mí.

- Los dragones son uno de mis temas de estudio favoritos y todavía no tengo esa información- sentenció. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada-. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

- Ehhh… tengo una fuente privilegiada- evadí como pude, no podía revelarle eso, aunque sabía que no se lo iba a comentar a mas nadie.

- Si, entiendo. ¿Contactos familiares?- me interrogó directamente.

- Algo así… Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

- Un poco de todo. ¿Y tú?- respondió. Parece que decidió no forzar mi débil resistencia en busca de información.

- También, aunque prefiero las baladas y el pop. En la adolescencia me gustaba todo lo que mi madre no podía soportar.

- ¿Fuiste una rebelde durante la adolescencia?

- Un poco. Son las consecuencias de tener siempre lo que se quería. Además, no quería hacer lo que mi madre me ordenaba, por lo que me enfrentaba constantemente a ella. Eso la volvía loca. ¿Y tú?

- Mi padre no me dio oportunidad para poder rebelarme. Toda mi vida ha estado en viajes de negocios y mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía tres años- dijo.

- Eso no parece muy bueno para el niño que dejaban atrás. ¿No ibas nunca a visitarlo?

- No, prefería que me quedara estudiando con tutores. Para el futuro, creo- agregó-. Y éramos dos niños.

Lo mire estupefacta por un momento. Hasta donde tenía entendido los Malfoy solo tenían un heredero, y Draco Malfoy no había sido la excepción. Al menos, hasta ahora.

- ¿Dos?- le pregunte sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

- Si, por algo mi madre detestaba a las criadas. Padre solía tener fiestas privadas con ellas. Al menos hasta que una de ella quedó embarazada y mi madre lo dejó finalmente.

El silencio inundó el espacio entre nosotros mientras terminaba de digerir lo que me acababa de decir. Sabía que a partir de la aprobación de la ley de los derechos de los elfos la servidumbre de las mansiones, como la mansión Malfoy, era mixta, entre sirvientes y elfos se hacia el trabajo necesario. Pero saber cómo aprovechaba Draco Malfoy ese hecho me descoloco un poco.

- Desciendo de una larga línea de malos padres. Hay algunos hombres que no deberían reproducirse- continuo-. Pensé que casarme con Clarisse sería una buena idea porque ella no quería hijos. Estaba tan centrada en sí misma que supe que…

Se interrumpió y dio un largo trago a la bebida que el camarero acababa de colocar frente a él. No podía evitar pensar en las diferencias que había entre Scorpius y Clarisse Zabini. Él siempre había sido un niño estudioso y responsable, sensato hasta el extremo. Clarisse, por otro lado, era rebelde, osada y divertida, además de ser muy hermosa y tener un padre y abuela forrados.

"Vaya noche", pensé, sintiendo como el daiquiri iba relajándome poco a poco. Tome otro sorbo de la copa que el camarero me puso delante.

- Creo que debo marcharme a casa.

- Que suerte la tuya. Te aseguro que yo no siento deseo alguno de regresar a mi apartamento o a la mansión Malfoy. Te aseguro lo que quieras a que tengo a los periodistas acampando en el exterior. Aunque consiguiera entrar, mis amigos no dejarían de llamar por red flu para ver como estoy.

- Si, te comprendo. ¿Por eso viniste a un bar muggle?- dije, observándolo. De nuevo, otra oleada de compasión me recorrió el cuerpo entero después de que asintiera al responder mi pregunta-. Si no te importa dormir en el sofá, mi apartamento está a unas cuadras- añadí impulsivamente.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y me observó. Sentí como me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada para centrarse de nuevo en mis ojos.

- ¿Estás segura?

Tuve una extraña sensación en el estómago por algo que vi en los ojos grises de Scorpius. Decidí no prestarle atención. Seguro se trataba del segundo daiquiri.

- Sí.

- Muy bien. En ese caso, aceptare tu amable invitación. Tomémonos otra antes de marcharnos.

- Pero si yo aún no me he terminado esta…

- Pues hazlo rápido- dijo, haciéndole una nueva indicación al camarero.

Dos daiquiris más tarde, aunque estaba algo aturdida, tuve el suficiente sentido común como para permitirle al camarero llamar un taxi. Podríamos habernos aparecido, e incluso podríamos haber caminado, pero sentí que mi coordinación no estaba al máximo, y ni hablar de la concentración para aparecerme.

A Scorpius le ocurría lo mismo, pero me ayudó a salir del carro.

- Eres muy amable al permitir que utilice tu sofá. Siempre me pareció que eras muy amable- dijo, con la voz tomada por los efectos del alcohol-. Sin importar que era hijo y nieto de mortifagos, aunque fueran reformados.

- Gracias Scorpius. A mí siempre me pareció que eras muy agradable y muy inteligente, sean mortifagos tus familiares o no- repliqué, sintiendo que me tambaleaba ligeramente sobre mis tacones altos mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

-¿Qué piso?

- El noveno- respondí. Entonces, cuando traté de apretar el botón correcto, fallé-. Huy…

Scorpius se hechó a reír.

- Déjame a mí- me dijo, fallando también.

Por alguna razón, que el fallara también, me pareció muy divertido. Los dos extendimos la mano hasta el botón y, por fin, conseguimos apretar el botón número nueve. Sin embargo, el ascensor se detuvo también en los pisos séptimo y octavo por las veces que habíamos fallado. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, Scorpius y yo no podíamos parar de reír. Rescaté las llaves de mi cartera, pero tropecé mientras atravesaba la puerta. Afortunadamente, Scorpius me sujeto contra el antes de cerrarla.

- Eh- dijo-. Nada de caerse. No está permitido.

Me agarré a sus hombros para recuperar el equilibrio y respire profundamente, lo que me permitió oler el perfume que llevaba.

- Hueles muy bien- comenté, un poco desinhibida por efecto del alcohol.

- ¿De verdad?- replico él, con una sonrisa. Entonces, el agacho la cabeza para olerme e inhaló ruidosamente, de una forma nada aristocrática-. Tú también.

- Gracias- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía muy bien lejos de esa pose rigurosa como miembro de los sangre pura que quedaban en la sociedad mágica. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca, al igual que el aspecto de su cabello cuando estaba revuelto. Además, tenía unos ojos muy sensuales. Me distraje al notar que el muslo de Scorpius se apretaba contra el mío. Lo mire a los ojos-. ¿Sabes que los ojos te cambian de color?

- No. No me los he mirado mucho últimamente.

- En estos momentos parecen gris plomo, pero no siempre es así.

- Los tuyos son marrones- comento él, inclinándose hacia mí-. Como el cacao. O como el chocolate caliente. Siempre me ha gustado el chocolate caliente…

Sentí como se paraba mi corazón al sentir el profundo sonido de su voz.

- Oh…

La boca de Scorpius estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía. Me pregunté qué se sentiría al besarlo. En realidad, me lo había preguntado en más de una ocasión, pero siempre había desechado esos pensamientos. Como lo hice en ese momento.

- Debería de ir a buscarte una almohada y una sábana…

- Si- dijo Scorpius. Entonces me miro a la boca-. ¿Por qué crees que Clarisse me dejo plantado?

- No tengo ni idea…

- ¿De verdad? ¿De qué carezco? ¿No soy lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente guapo o lo suficientemente divertido?

- Yo diría que eres todas esas cosas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si- respondí, porque lo creía sinceramente y porque sentía pena por el-. Eres inteligente, muy guapo y muy divertido.

Scorpius levanto la comisura de la boca y me estrecho más contra su cuerpo.

- Eres muy amable…

- No se trata de ser amable- respondí-. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Eres muy agradable y tocarte también resulta muy agradable- murmuro contra mi cabello.

Noté el cambio que se produjo en la voz de Scorpius y sentí que mi centro de gravedad cambiaba. En mi cerebro resonó una vocecita que me advertía que debía dar un paso atrás… Así lo hice. Entonces, levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Debería ir por tu almohada- susurré una vez más.

Scorpius asintió, pero levantó la mano y empezó a frotarme lentamente los labios con un dedo. Me sorprendí mucho, pero quede hechizada por aquella ligera caricia como para hacer algo al respecto.

- Para ser una chica tan agradable y respetable, siempre me ha parecido que tenías una boca de chica mala.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte muy sorprendida.

- Tienes los labios gruesos… y rosados- respondió, sin dejar de acariciármelos-. Menos cuando llevas lápiz labial rojo. Ese hecho hace que un hombre se pregunte muchas cosas sobre estos labios…

Scorpius estaba diciendo cosas que no debía decir, pero lo hacía con la voz profunda y sensual. La oscuridad nos rodaba suavemente, como acogiéndonos.

- ¿Te importaría si te besara tan solo una vez?- me pregunto.

Se trataba tan solo de un beso. De un beso nada más. Tenía que admitir que había sentido mucha curiosidad por él. ¿Qué podía tener de malo un beso?

- Solo uno- respondí.

Inmediatamente el bajo la boca. Me sorprendió tomándose su tiempo, recorriéndome los labios con los suyos como si quisiera sentir cada centímetro de ellos. Cuando incremento la presión, abrí automáticamente la boca y permití que deslizara dentro su lengua. Entonces, me lamió de nuevo el labio inferior y volvió a empezar.

Sentí que la temperatura empezaba a subir. "Es el alcohol", me dije. Sin embargo, todo lo que Scorpius hacía me llevaba a desear que fuera más allá. Que durara más. Que me saboreara un poco más. Que volviera a repetir lo que acababa de hacer. Scorpius prolongó el beso durante varios minutos, hasta que termine apoyándome en él, enredando mis dedos en su cabello rubio. Resultaba tan agradable sentir contra mis senos la firmeza de su torso… todo en el resultaba mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Tras respirar rápidamente, Scorpius volvió a besarme.

- Eres tan dulce…- murmuro, colocándome las manos desnudas contra mi espalda desnuda y estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

Noté que Scorpius tenía firme algo más que el torso. La evidente excitación hizo que el corazón se me acelerara. Resultaría tan fácil dejar que los sentidos tomaran las riendas… Scorpius olía tan bien… su boca era como una droga y el ligero ritmo con el que me hacía moverme contra su cuerpo resultaba demasiado sensual.

Un resto de sensatez hizo que me apartara de él. Aquel hombre debía de haber estado casado esa noche. Tenía el corazón roto y el orgullo masculino por los suelos.

- Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo aquí- dije.

- Si, solo uno más- replico él, volviendo a besarme.

Aquel duró más que el anterior. Me sentí tan acalorada que podría haber estado en el Caribe en una tórrida tarde de verano. Scorpius me acariciaba suavemente la cintura, los costados, hasta alcanzarme el borde de los senos. Entonces, deslizó un pulgar por debajo del escote del vestido y me miro el pezón.

En ese momento contuve la respiración.

Scorpius se detuvo y dijo una maldición.

- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura. Yo no debería… sin embargo, te deseo…

Me colocó las manos en las caderas mientras yo trataba de conseguir que los pensamientos me reaccionaran. El corazón me latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Entonces, cuando lo mire a los ojos, vi una mezcla de dolor y deseo en sus ojos.

- Lo que realmente quieres es una noche de sexo apasionado y alocado- dije.

- Si… Contigo.

Porque yo era la mujer que estaba en aquel momento a su lado. Era consciente de ese hecho. Estaba tan excitado… aquella noche no deseaba machacarle una vez más su orgullo masculino. En aquella situación, solo había una cosa que una buena chica pudiera hacer.

Y Lily Luna Potter era una muy buena chica.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?<p>

Denme su opinion en un review! Corto, largo, con alabanzas, con tomatazos, con sugerencias, etc...

Como ya dije, mi objetivo es seguir la historia en otro fic, así que nos veremos más adelante.

¡Gracias por leer!

Isa-Lovegood.


End file.
